Snake Gods
"Are you going to save the planet?" ''- Aku'' Snake Gods are 6 peace spirits and bringers of life to Planet Ophidia and everyone living within it. Legend of the 6 snake gods Legend has it, that many eons ago. The 6 snake gods created life and gave each creature they created their own mind and will. The snake gods themselves appear to be in a "spirit" like appearance, rather than a full flesh body. Rajja is the only snake god to ever take full physical apperance with flesh and blood. The other 5 snake gods weren't very lucky to have a physical form. before the other snake gods could join Rajja, Rothion The Reptilia was killed trying to free his daughter Marisa The Reptilia from Sliver the Snake God. Rajja was the only snake god to have his test completed and restored. what becomes of the 5 snake gods now, they are still keeping the planet together and full of life even with or without a flesh and blood body. Snake temple The snake gods build the temple from the ground up which they live within and keep the planet from dying or giving the temple its mighty power. Test of purist heart the tests are what the snake gods chose Marisa's father, Rothion to complete and bring balance to the tribes. The tests were to test him as being chosen as the ruler of the ophidian tribe as well of ruling the other tribes and restoring life as well of giving new life to each and everyone. however only one test was completed. the other tests remain hidden and are left forgotten, unless Marisa continues on what her father had started. #Test of Truth (Rajja's test) #Test of Knowledge (Enmity's test) #Test of Will (Kadru's test) #Test of Loyalty (Sesha's test) #Test of Fear (Surya's test) #Test of Life (Amrita's test) #Test of Combat (Shisa's test) (?) warp shrines Rajja, Enmity, Kadru, Sesha, Surya, and Amrita created the Warp Shrine's to teleport those who need to get to different parts of special temples. the snake gods sleep within the secret temple that must be revealed once both warp shrines are restored. They can help or send those who are traveling back to Planet Ophidia if a ophidian or a reptila were to lost their way and want to return home. Rajja is the only snake who can reactivate the shrines, once the chosen one takes the lifeless shrine's power (blue or gold) into his or her's body and give it to rajja, they will be restored and can unlock the secret passage that leads to the 5 sleeping snake gods of peace and life its self. The warp shrines themselves are wrapped in mystery not even the snake gods themselves wouldn't tell. Balance became shattered Gallery snake god spirit transparent.png|spirit trans Snake god spirit.png|snake spirit Legend of the snake gods.png|legends of the snake gods shisa's spirit.png|shisa's spirit Trivia *''The 6 snake gods created life and had chose Marisa as the chosen one to bring peace within each tribe'' *''The snake gods are very powerful and must test the king of ophidia to make the legends come true'' *''there are males and females of the snake gods.'' *''Once all are gather, peace will spread across the planet, if in the wrong hands of good being turn to evil. the palnet wll remain in war and the 6 snake gods of peace will turn into the snake gods of hatered.'' *''Rajja and the others all knew marisa's life will be able to change those of evil into good.'' *''Once all tests are complete, ophidia will be at peace with all tribes.'' Music Theme Category:Reptiles Category:Reptilian Category:Gods Category:Ophidians Category:Spirit Category:Lifeform Category:Snakes Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Child Category:Guardian Category:Cobra Tribe Category:Cold-blooded Category:Reptilia Category:Allies Category:Ophidia Characters Category:Rulers Category:Royalty Category:Legends